


Talking to Myself?

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Wyatt can't sleep and runs into his future self in the bunker. He gets a much-needed talking to.





	Talking to Myself?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a convo between Wyatt & Future!Wyatt and just dissolved into Lyatt fluff. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Timeless, I'm just madly in love with all of the characters (especially the dynamic between Lyatt/Future!Lyatt)

Wyatt felt like bashing his head against the bunker wall. Rufus was gone, Jiya was a wreck, Lucy hated him, and Flynn was - well, he was Flynn. Smug bastard was acting like he knew something that nobody else did - and since he had read Lucy’s journal, he probably did. And to top it off, some weird future versions of himself and Lucy were now in the already-packed bunker. And he was pretty sure they hated him too. But that was fair, because Wyatt hated himself.

He’d managed to bring a fucking Rittenhouse agent directly into the bunker. Jessica - his __wife__ \- had gotten tangled up with those lunatics. __But was that his Jessica?__  Wyatt couldn’t untangle the web he found himself in. Along the way, he’d managed to push away two of the only people he’d ever trusted. Two people who’d put their lives on the line for him.

Wyatt pushed himself off his cot, giving up on sleep, and made his way into the main room of the bunker. His watch told him it was barely past 4 a.m. so he figured he would be alone. He was wrong.

Sitting at the kitchen table was his future self, a glass of water in hand. _ _Well shit__ , he groaned internally. __So much for escaping everything for a few minutes.__

“So if one of us can’t sleep that means both of us can’t sleep - is that how this works?”

His future self didn’t look up to acknowledge his presence, but he heard him chuckle.

“Time doesn’t make understanding this crap any easier,” Future Wyatt explained. “But no, I highly doubt that’s what is happening.”

Wyatt took a seat across the table from his future self. __This is so fucking weird.__

“Why are you up then?” he asked himself.

His future self took a sip of his drink before answering: “Being here is no easier for me than it is for you seeing us.”

“Sure seems like you have shit figured out,” Wyatt huffed.

“You know damn well that’s all Lucy,” his future self grinned. “She’s always been the brains. That will never change.”

“Good to know she’s still saving my ass in the future,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I assumed she’d never want to talk to me again.”

“Don’t go looking for pity from me,” his future self scolded.

“I wasn’t,” Wyatt was immediately defensive. “I’m well aware of the situation I’ve gotten myself into. I don’t expect pity from anybody.”

“Then why are you out here?”

“Same reason you are, I’d assume,” Wyatt was really starting to hate his future self. “Can’t sleep.”

Future Wyatt leaned back in his chair, eyeing his past self. Wyatt could __feel__  the hatred he had for himself. Part of him understood - he hated himself, after all - but part of him was just getting pissed. He’d come out here for an escape, not a lecture.

Before he could come up with a smart ass comment, he heard somebody coming down the hall behind him. He didn’t have to turn to see who it was -- the look on Future Wyatt’s face softened, which meant it was Lucy.

He turned, expecting the future version -- but was met with __his__ Lucy. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

“You guys too?” her voice was quiet.

“What’s wrong?” Wyatt asked, standing up to offer her his chair.

“Nightmare?” his future self asked her.

“How’d you know?” she asked, taking the seat Wyatt had vacated; he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and passed it to her before taking the seat beside her.

“Future,” he grinned in answer.

Wyatt fought back the wave of jealousy that washed over him. These are things __he__ should know, but they hadn’t had a chance to talk since he’d told her he loved her. She’d stayed at an arms distance since that little revelation yesterday morning.

She didn’t offer any details about her dream as she glanced back and forth between the two Wyatts.

“This is super weird,” she finally said, making Wyatt break into the smallest of smiles.

“Tell me about it,” he agreed.

“Does this mess get any easier?” she turned her attention back to Future Wyatt.

“Can’t answer that one,” he sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “If we are able to save Rufus the last few years are going to be way different for you guys. Plus, if I start giving away answers my Lucy will kill me. Jiya would give me one hell of a lecture, too.”

“Sounds about right,” Wyatt mumbled, earning a gentle jab to the ribs from Lucy.

“He could use a few lectures,” Future Wyatt nodded at his past self.

Wyatt didn’t bother fighting back, but Lucy had other ideas.

“Don’t be so hard on him,” she looked Future Wyatt square in the eye. “Or yourself. Whatever. Point is, this whole situation is weird for all of us. He - you - god this is confusing - did everything you could.”

Wyatt stared at her in shock. She was __defending__ him?

“What?” she’d caught him staring.

“He’s surprised that your on his side,” Future Wyatt chuckled.

“Why?” she asked Wyatt.

“And that is my cue to leave,” Future Wyatt stood. “At least you two figured it out way sooner than my Lucy and I did. Wyatt -- don’t fuck this up, please.”

And with that, Future Wyatt was strolling down the hallway to the room he’d been assigned with his version of Lucy.

“What the hell just happened?” Wyatt mumbled.

“I have no idea,” Lucy sighed. “But why are you surprised that I’m on your side?”

Wyatt took a moment to answer, the warning from his future self echoing in his mind. “Because any sane person should hate me right now. After what I’ve put you through in the last few weeks -- hell, the last 36 hours. You shouldn’t be defending me.”

“Wyatt-”

“I shouldn’t have unloaded all that on you in the hallway yesterday,” he continued. “You’ve been through enough lately.”

“And you haven’t?”

He froze, unsure of what to say.

“Wyatt I know what it’s like to get somebody back, only to find out they are Rittenhouse. I do at least have some what of an understanding of what you’re going through.”

Wyatt felt like an idiot. Of course she knew. Her mother had suddenly returned to her life, only to eventually be revealed as Rittenhouse.

“I get the situation is a bit different,” she reached out to put a hand on his arm. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose somebody you love like that. And to find out she is pregnant-”

“If it’s really true.”

“Either way. Our situations aren’t __that__ different. So I’m well aware of the emotional mess you are right now. Not even you can hide that.”

“Oh I can hide it,” he smiled sadly. “You’re just too damn perceptive for your own good.”

“Spend a year with a hot-headed Delta Force agent, and you pick up some things.”

She leaned back in her chair, her hand falling from his arm. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“You were perceptive before you met me,” he pointed out. “You’ve always been able to read me like an open history book.”

She smiled at his nod to her passion. “Or maybe you just aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Wouldn’t have been offered this job if I wasn’t sneaky enough, ma’am.”

He turned in his chair, so his knee bumped against hers. They were silent for a moment, before she leaned onto the table like Wyatt.

“I meant what I said,” she said softly. “I know what you’re going through. So don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Lucy - everything that has gone wrong recently has been because I brought her into this damn bunker.”

“Well with that logic it’s my fault,” she pointed out, a stubborn light in her eyes. “I’m the one who practically begged you to keep her around.”

“There’s no way in hell you can claim any responsibility for this mess, Lucy.”

“Makes about as much sense as you taking all the blame, doesn’t it?” she slipped into lecture mode. “I meant what I said yesterday. Rufus isn’t on you.”

“But messing __this__ up-” he gestured between the two of them “-is on me. You won’t convince me otherwise.”

“Then fix it.”

He was so shocked it took him a moment to respond. “When did you get so confident?”

“I may have been given a lecture by my future self,” she explained. “And I must say, I felt a little bad for you and Rufus. I can be a bit bossy at times.”

Wyatt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why do I get the feeling they set us up for this?” he finally asked.

“Well, all those years with Jiya,” she wondered aloud. “I guess meddling is something I picked up from her.”

“She and Rufus aren’t always very obvious, are they?” Wyatt asked.

Sadness flickered through her eyes when he mentioned their friend.

“We’ll get him back,” he reached over to take her hand. “I promise.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I just -”

“The image of him dying isn’t going to go away,” he finished for her when she hesitated. He used his thumb to rub circles on her hand. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

“This is going to be so weird, fighting alongside our future selves.”

He nodded, and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“We’ll get through it,” he assured her with a smile. “Now you have two overprotective hot-heads keeping you safe.”

“As if one of you wasn’t enough,” she groaned as he released her hand.

They fell into silence once again, and he noticed how exhausted she looked.

“Come on,” he stood, offering her a hand. “You need to sleep at least a little.”

She accepted his hand, but fear flickered through here eyes. __Right, nightmares.__

“What happened in your dream, Lucy?”

“Nothing.”

“Lucy,” he hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to his. “It’s okay.”

She eyed him nervously for a moment before answering. “Jessica killed me. Instead of Emma killing Rufus. It was me.”

Wyatt’s heart broke at her confession. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’ll never let anything like that happen to you Lucy,” he vowed. “I’ve lost you once and I can’t go through that again.”

He felt her relax ever so slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. He took a deep breath and prayed his next move wasn’t too forward.

“Come stay in my room,” he offered gently. “Maybe having somebody in the next bed will help.”

It was a lame attempt, he knew it. She had been sharing a room with Jiya, after all. But to his relief, she went along with it. He felt her nod against his chest. He reluctantly released her from the hug, but still kept her hand in his. He escorted her back to his room, closing the door quietly behind them. She froze in the middle of the room, staring at Rufus’ empty bed. He immediately felt like an ass.

“Take my bed,” he offered. “I can sleep over here.”

“No,” her voice was nearly a whisper. “I just -- can I stay with you?”

He knew what she meant, and he couldn’t say no to that look in her eyes. He nodded, and crawled into his bed. Once he was settled with his back to the wall, he opened an arm for her to join him. She snuggled up beside him, using his arm as a pillow. He pulled the covers up over them, draping his other arm over her hip. She nuzzled her face to his neck, making him shiver ever so slightly.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “For everything.”

“I haven’t done anything,” he pointed out. “In fact, I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“Can we just agree to disagree?” he felt her smile against his neck.

“Yes ma’am,” he pulled back just enough to kiss the top of her head.

She was so quiet for a few minutes that Wyatt thought she fell asleep. But then he heard her mumble ever so shyly:

“I love you too, you know.”

His heart skipped a few beats. He was not expecting to hear those words. He pushed himself up, supporting himself on the elbow Lucy was currently using as a pillow. She twisted so she was flat on her back, looking up at him. She reached up, brushing the stubble on his chin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it back yesterday,” she said quietly. “I was just so surprised. I never expected to hear those words from you. Not once Jessica was back. Not once…”

She didn’t say it, but he knew she was thinking of the baby.

“We don’t know if she really is pregnant,” he pointed out. “You doubted it.”

“Yeah, but …”

Wyatt brought his hand from her hip up to brush the hair from her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, letting his lips linger for an extra heartbeat.

“I love you Lucy,” he met her eyes. “And yes, part of me will always love Jessica. But the woman in this timeline is not my Jessica. I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize that. And if she is pregnant, then we’ll figure out what to do when the time comes.”

He could still see the fear in her eyes, but he saw something else too. Something that made him slowly lean closer, giving her a chance to stop him. But she didn’t. Her lips met his in a hesitant kiss. He used his free hand to cup the side of her face, while her fingers gripped the front of his button down shirt. He pulled away after a moment, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere again,” he assured her. “I’ve made that mistake and I won’t do it again.”

She must have seen something in him, because she was pulling him back down for another kiss. Her hesitation was gone. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she was sighing his name in between kisses. Wyatt groaned when he felt her nibble on his bottom lip and deepened the kiss. He shifted their positions so he was on top of her, the length of their bodies pressed together. He pulled away only when a lack of oxygen demanded it, but placed feather-light kisses up her neck to her cheek, and over to her ear.

“Hopefully you won’t mind a stubborn soldier following you around forever,” he whispered with a smile.

“If this is what its like, I think I’ll manage to survive,” she chuckled, pulling him back for one more quick kiss.

“Good,” he smiled against her lips. “Because I love you more than you’ll ever know. But for now, you really do need to get some sleep.”

He placed one more lingering kiss on her lips, before moving back to their original position, holding her a bit closer.

“We __both__  need sleep,” she added. “We’ll continue this discussion once Rufus is safe.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 


End file.
